The Waltz
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: It's been a year, since Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer went out, and they both can't forget it. When Ty asks Tinka out the second time, how will she react? Will they finally admit the feelings towards each other? / Three-Shot, please R&R and don't forget to love Tynka!
1. Part I

**THE WALTZ**

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Here I am with my third fic / second oneshot. Actually, I was too lazy to write something, but I read such a wonderful cheesy iCarly oneshot and I felt so inspired, that I decided to write. The fic is a little bit songfic (the song is called _Hero _by _Nickelback_), I mean, they're dancing and you technically need music for dancing.

This time I'm trying to use more free space and a little bit different characters' speaking style, I mean not the way they're speaking, but the way I show theirs. But, speaking of the way they're speaking (lol :D), I thought Ty'd speak like he does in this oneshot, in case you're wondering, why he doesn't use proper English.

This oneshot was actually dedicated to the Tynka Day on 28th November, but I didn't want to wait about ten months for uploading, so here you go with the first part of it, I'll continue if I get at least one review, so I get to know that it's worth it to continue

P.S. Keep calm and ship Tynka!

* * *

**Tinka's POV**

A half of the school day I already had behind me. It had been a bad day, because Gunther wasn't there to be **the Hessenheffers **with me. He had a cold and stayed at home with a high temperature, so I had to hold alone the usually evil comments.

Now I was sitting here on a bench in front of the lockers and sadly biting in my pear. I remembered, how me and Gunther always exchanged our food and I just felt like crying. Relax, Tinka, soon you'll be at home and it all will be over...

»Hey Tinka! ,« I suddenly heard a voice.

I was shocked, did I just hear a boy, talking to me? And he didn't say stuff like »Hi loser!« or »What's up, glitter freak?«

I turned my head and stared into the hazel eyes of...

... Ty Blue.

»H-hey,« I greeted back, stuttering.

»May I sit down?,« Ty asked smiling and sat down, without waiting for my answer.

I nodded a bit late and played with one of my blond locks. Today I had my hair curled and not ambitious as always, just laying down on my shoulders.

»And, whatcha doin'?,« Ty tried to build up a conservation while he took out his food.

»I'm OK, how are you doing?,« I replied, biting into my pear once more.

»I'm a'ight,« Ty smiled.

He always smiled, when I looked at him. Or rather, not to understand me wrong, I looked at him every time he smiled. I surely wasn't the reason he was smiling.

»Actually, I wanted to ask ya somethin',« the Blue began and it seemed to me like he was a little bit shy.

I waited quietly until he continued.

»Remember, today's the 28th November and...«

»... it's exactly one year ago since we went out,« I finished his sentence and smiled.

It was the best day of my life, of course I remembered it. It was my first date and that day I had a feeling like someone, except my family, would like me.

»And you said, we may could do it again,« Ty said in a soft voice.

I couldn't believe it, did he really just ask me out to a second date? I nodded quickly, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

»Well, I thought ya'd like to, I mean...«

»Of course, I'd love to!,« I blurted out. »Huh, I meant, I'll think about it, see you after school!,« I added quickly and ran to the history room, allthough I was able to stay about ten minutes before the class started.

It was so incredible embrassing! I'd like to dissapear and never come back right now. Ty surely thought, how much he regrets to ask me, because I'm a freak like everyone's saying. How does it come, that I'm that stupid? There wasn't a difference, as if I'd shout, »Ty, I fell in love with you since we went out, but I never had the courage to tell you and now it's the perfect time to do it! You're the guy I was always looking for and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!«

I shook my head. Oh, Tinka, Tinka. You're a lady, you shouldn't act this way...


	2. Part II

**THE WALTZ**

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Here I am with my third fic / second oneshot. Actually, I was too lazy to translate some more fics of mine (as you maybe know, I do this because of my bad English, I still can't write stories in English as original), but I read such a wonderful cheesy iCarly oneshot and I felt so inspired, that I decided to write. The fic is a little bit songfic (the song is called _Hero _by _Nickelback_), I mean, they're dancing and you technically need music for dancing.

This time I'm trying not to let Ty speaking the more American way, I just think it's not really romantical... :)

This oneshot was actually dedicated to the Tynka Day on 28th November, but I didn't want to wait about ten months for uploading, so here you go with the second part, which is much longer than the first.

P.S. **[1] **= Since I'm obsessed with Ty and Roshon (the actor who portrays him, in case you don't know) as well, I have to say that there's a song called _Take A Chance _by Roshon and it's veeery cute. You can find the song on Youtube ;)

P.P.S. Keep calm and ship Tynka!

P.P.S. Don't forget to review, I love reviews and the reviewers ;3

P.P.S. Wow, how many P.S's! Guess now I have to shut up and let you read.

* * *

**Tinka's POV**

The history class went by very quickly. I thought all the time about the perfect date of Ty and me. We went to the cucumber museum and the moon shone beautifully. There was music, jazz music, to be exactly, the melody was wonderful and we danced to it. And in the end I gave Ty a peck on the cheek...

Now I wish it'd been more. Too bad, that you can't undo something you did in the past.

The school bell rang. I threw my stuff in the bag, as Mr. Parker shouted,

»I'm the one, who finishes the lesson!«

I hated that phrase. When the school bell rings, then it means the lesson's over, damn it. But the teachers think otherwise.

Mr. Parker explained, how to do the homework and let us go three minutes later. What if Ty didn't wait for me and went home? Please, dear God, let him wait! ...

I ran out of the classroom and saw Ty, sitting on the same bench where we met in the previous break.

»And, had you time to think 'bout it?,« Ty asked, grinning.

Just one word. Embrassing.

»Yeah, you know, I think I'm free tonight,« I replied, smiling back.

»Then let's go,« Blue said and took my hand.

What an electric shock could cause, caused his touch. I couldn't help myself but smile all the time, I was simply happy.

»Where are we going?,« I asked after a while we walked away from school.

»The choice is yours,« my gentleman replied, »but please, couldn't it be the cucumber museum?«

»Allright!,« we laughed.

I felt free. Not free from Gunther, but free from the feeling of being hated by everyone. Free from the self-doubts and the bullying by my classmates. Ty gave me the feeling to be worth something, unlike the rest of the world. He looked at me and didn't see the Tinka I showed to my environment. Perhaps he saw the actually Me, which I didn't showed to everyone with the intention not to get hurt. We didn't talk much, we just enjoyed the presence of the other and smiled all the time.

It seemed like it just were minutes as we walked through the park. We mainly talked about dancing, about different styles and our opinion about them. It turned out, that Ty knew pretty much about dancing, even about styles like salsa or something classical like waltz.

»Have you ever danced a waltz?,« the brunette suddenly asked.

»No,« I replied, couldn't help myself but giggling.

»Well, then you should take the chance!,«Ty said and took out his smartphone, looking for the right song, I think. **[1]**

»You know, how it goes?,« Blue asked.

I nodded and the caramel-tanned boy pressed ›PLAY‹.

›**I am so high, I can hear heaven**,‹ the track began. I immediately recognized „Hero" by _Nickelback_. Actually I never listened to rock songs, but this one was so special. And it'll be more special, when me and Ty will dance to it, for sure. Although I would never think about dancing waltz to this song, but Ty perhaps knows better.

A little interplay of four seconds came, in which me and Ty took the right position. My partner smiled at me encouragingly, he probably remembered the fact I disagreed to dance with him at our first date at the beginning. But today I won't do. The only thing I worried about was, that I was very afraid to do something wrong. I did enough embrassing things and the dance should be perfect.

»Relax,« Ty whispered in my ear, which caused me shivering.

He must have noticed my insecurity, I nodded blushing.

**I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven  
No, heaven don't hear me**

›One, two, three, one, two, three,‹ I counted in my head. I was focused, not to get distracted of the rhytm.

**And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand there and wait**

I stopped the counting. It wasn't necessary anymore, I felt the beat, as I felt my heartbeat, or were they united?

**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**

»Excellent,« I heard Ty whispering during the short silence between the end of the chorus and the second verse. I looked at him smiling and he smiled back.

**Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But how can that be  
Look what love gave us**

I swallowed. I knew the lyrics very well and I knew, that now would come the part, where love will shown as bad and wrong. But strangely instead it came no singing, but just the tune. I looked at Ty, but he looked away. Could it be, that he cut out the part? Maybe even on purpose?

**And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand there and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**

Now that's the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you

I couldn't help myself but look at Ty. And he looked at me as well, with a naughty grin on his lips, which was one of the things I loved at the brunette boy.

**It isn't a love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do**

But I don't need a love of a hero. Just the love of Ty Blue...

**And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand there and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh ...

And we keeped on dancing, even as the song was finished. We were away from the rest of the world which was in the background right now, currently there were just three things that counted: me, Ty and our dance...


	3. Part III

THE WALTZ

**A/N: **Hey, guys! This is the third and last part of this fic and I hope, you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone, who read this story, reviewed it, followed / follows and favourited / favourites it. It was fun to write it and to fangirl over my most favourite ship on SiU while writing. :)

I really hope you like the ending, though it's short. And the most important: don't let the Tynka category die out and keep on shipping! ;)

P.S. I love reviews :3

Tinka's POV

»Tonight was great,« Ty said, as we arrived at the door of my appartment.

»I think you already said it one time,« I smiled and opened my purse, looking for the keys.

»Lookin' for this one?« Blue asked me after a while and showed my key.

»How did you find it?« I asked in surprise.

»I've got my methods,« Ty replied grinning.

»Will you also give it back to me?«

»Definitely not without a favor!« my crush said and played with the key.

»Ty, please, give me my key!«

»You'll get it, if you kiss me,« Ty requested and put the key in his pocket.

»You do know, that I can call my Papa and he'll turn you into a Goulatto?«

»You do know, that you won't do that?«

Fine, his plan is pretty genius, I could only shake my head.

»Well... except it's uncomfortable to you,« the brunette boy said sadly and let his hand run through his hair.

I smiled and Ty's upset expression dissapeared immediately. We slowly leaned in, I closed my eyes and waited for the moment our lips would meet at.

The moment came surprisely. I felt warm waves spreading through my body as I felt Ty's lips on my. He moved them slowly to give me some time. After a moment I instinctively kissed back, putting my arms around his neck, he put his right arm on my waist, pulling me closer to him and his left stroked through my hair.

Sadly we had to break apart for air; my lungs already began to burn.

»Tink?«, Ty asked.

»Yeah?«, I replied whispering.

»Promise me, that between us it won't be the way it was after our first date anymore«

»Promise me, too«

»With pleasure«, Ty grinned and pulled me close to him...


End file.
